


When You Say Nothing At All

by queen_of_hells_bells



Series: So I got bored... [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Music prompt, POV Dean Winchester, literally that's it, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hells_bells/pseuds/queen_of_hells_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally Dean's thoughts. Mostly (completely) about Cas. Super-fucking-fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Nothing At All

_..You say it best when you say nothing at all…_

Dean grinned to himself as he walked down the hallway to their dorm, listening to Cas’ weird-ass music. He always had some strange romantic song playing, always lyrical, and never something that Dean would play.

And Dean loved every second of it.

To be fair though, he loved everything about Cas: his music, his hair, his eyes, the way he studied, his hands, his clothes, the way he would chew his pens when he was thinking, his lips, even his obnoxious-ass brothers. He loved it all.

It had taken him most of their first year of college to get around to actually asking Cas if he swung that way, but when he finally had, it was totally worth it.

_…All day long I can hear people talking out loud…_

He remembered their first date, how they’d gone to some bar just because Cas had wanted to try something ‘normal’, as he’d said. They’d barely been able to hear each other over the sounds of people chatting around them and the clinking of glasses against each other.

Finally, they’d left and just taken a walk in the park.

It had been chilly, barely fifty degrees in the late March evening, but the sky had been clear and the stars were shining brightly. They’d sat down on a bench and looked up, Cas telling him the names and stories of all the constellations he could remember.

And Dean, sap that he truly was, had loved every second of it.

_…But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd…_

The first time they’d kissed had been strangely normal, there weren’t any fireworks or crashing instrumentals or anything. It had just felt _right_ , like it was exactly what they were supposed to be doing.

Something about the way their lips touched, and the way their bodies fit so perfectly together had left a lasting impression on him. He was absolutely ruined for anyone else, and scarily enough, the thought didn’t bother him at all.

In fact, it felt like it was just what he’d been waiting for.

Knowing that everyday after school he could walk down this same depressing hallway and enter their suite, and that Cas would (probably, unless he was at a study group) be there to greet him, made him incredibly happy. It was something he absolutely wanted to experience for the rest of his life.

Slipping a hand into his pocket, Dean fingered the small black velveteen box. If any day was the day, then today—the day after Cas had _finally_ gotten confirmation of the grant from the hospital for his research—was definitely it.

Here’s hoping.

Shoving the door open, Dean watched Cas turn from his place at the stove to smile at him.

_…Try as they may they can never define, what’s been said between your heart and mine…_

Dean couldn’t help but return the infectious smile as he pulled the box from his pocket. “Hey babe.”


End file.
